Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Taking the meaning of "wrong place, wrong time" to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

**Rating: Ehh... Idk. :D**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own them, mannnn.**

**Summary: Taking the meaning of "wrong place, wrong time" to a whole new level.**

**A/N: So I thought of this right after watching an episode. I'm pretty sure I sat at my computer and laughed for about ten minutes before I actually started writing. Hope you guys enjoy it. And sorry I haven't been around much. College sucks. Haha :D**

* * *

><p>"Michael, this is serious. We need to catch this-"<p>

He couldn't even wait for her to finish explaining her concern. She had barely made it past the bed when he spun her around and pulled her into his arms. His lips found hers in an instant and even though someone was out there, trying to frame Michael for a murder he didn't commit, it seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. She put up a small fight at first, wanting to talk more about what happened, but his lips had found their way to her neck.

Game over.

She sighed in his ear and he whispered against her skin.

"You came in time." She smiled when his hands began to roam. By now, they were in the kitchen. She bumped into the counter and their bodies collided. He moaned. She whimpered. With no effort at all, he lifted her onto the counter. His hands gripped her thighs and moved up to her hips, hiking up her dress in the motion.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. She let out a small laugh when his lips found the most sensitive part of her neck. She could feel him smile against her skin at the sound of her laugh. She sat with one hand pressed flat against the counter to keep her balance, the other tangled in his hair, and her legs pressed on either side of Michael, giving him more room than necessary to remove her sorry excuse for underwear.

"I came in time? Michael, we just started," she whispered in the sexiest voice she could manage. Which for Fiona, wasn't hard at all. And all it took was those few words to flick that switch in Michael. He leaned in closer until her back was flat against the counter and her legs had wrapped around his waist. Her hair fell over the edge of the counter, exposing her flawless face in the dim kitchen light.

Her panties were halfway down her legs. Michael could feel the heat coming from her. She was unbelievable. He leaned in for one more kiss as her hands trailed down his chest, when the door to the loft busted wide open and Sam Axe strolled in with a beer in one hand and a folder in the other.

It only took a second for him to stop in mid-step, let the sip of beer he had just taken idle in his mouth, and nearly drop the folder full of papers and pictures.

Fiona, half-naked and upside down on the kitchen counter, nearly screamed.

Michael looked away quickly, then helped Fiona sit up and quickly slipped on her panties before Sam saw anything more.

"You couldn't knock?" Fiona blew up on him, her face a bright red and her eyes piercing through Sam. "Jesus, Sam! Just a few seconds later and you would have-"

"Whoa, whoa. You're mad?" Sam shouted. He carefully pointed to the kitchen counter with his beer-hand, making sure not to spill a single drop. "You're not the only one who eats on that counter!" He looked at Michael right after those words left his mouth and nearly smirked. "No pun intended."

"Get out," Fiona yelled, trying to escape Michael's hold and jump down from the counter.

"I came bearing gifts!" He looked down at the two items in his hand and shrugged. "Okay, so one gift." He carefully approached Michael and handed the folder over. He moved back quickly when Fiona reached for him, her hand bundled in a deadly fist, ready to strike him at any moment. "Next time, lock the door."

"Sam," Michael warned, with a half smile. "Thanks for these."

Sam raised the beer in his hand and tilted his head, acknowledging the thanks. Then turned his back and headed for the door.

"Lock the door? Lock the DOOR?" Fiona struggled in Michael's hold as she tried desperately to attack Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's just the beginning. I should have three more chapters up in a few minutes. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Let me know how it was!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

**Rating: Ehh... Idk. :D**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own them, mannnn.**

**Summary: Taking the meaning of "wrong place, wrong time" to a whole new level.**

**A/N: So I know this chapter took forever. And I'm sorry for such the long wait. I think I have one more chapter left before it's done, and the last one will be the funniest by far. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I love you guys for reviewing! Thank you!**

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in Miami. So hot that criminals decided to take a day off. When she woke up, she was alone in the loft. The heat poured in from every window, but a light breeze drifted in from the balcony near the kitchen. She threw the sheets over her, got out of bed and put on a pair of tight shorts along with a form fitting tank top.<p>

She smiled when she headed for the door as she heard the sound of the Charger's engine humming to a stop. As she opened the door to the loft to step out on the balcony, Michael got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He stopped and leaned against the car, lifting his sunglasses as she came into view above him.

"Good morning," she cheerfully called out.

"Morning, Fi," he responded just loud enough for her to hear him, then turned and opened the door again. He reached inside of the backseat and by the time she had climbed down the loft's staircase, he had taken out a black bucket, two sponges, bottles of soap and a small rag. While bent over to place all the cleaning supplies on the ground, her tiny bare feet came into view and he smiled.

"Washing the Charger," she asked innocently. He stood up straight and nodded. "Want some help?"

"Help would be great, Fi." She smiled and walked past him to get to the water hose underneath the staircase. "I'm just going to go change really quick. Don't start without me."

"Michael, you act like I've never washed a car before." He gave her a look and climbed back up the stairs. A few minutes later, he came back down in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and an unbuttoned, white shirt. He gave her the okay to start rinsing off the Charger while he poured soap into the black bucket. When she was done with that, he motioned for her to bring the hose over to him, which she did.

She stood back and waited for more instructions from him. She looked up and around the loft, observing what a lovely day it was. She was just about to ask him what his plans were for the rest of the day when she felt an unpleasant coldness seep through her shorts and tank-top. She let out a small scream and backed away from him, but he went after her with the hose in his hand. He finally grabbed her, drug her back to the car, pressed her up against the hood and hosed her down with cold water.

She reached between their bodies, yanked the garden hose from his hand, and threw it to the ground, letting the water spill out and cover the ground below them. Her legs went around his waist and he leaned down, his hand tangling in her damp hair, as his lips pressed against hers in a teasing kiss.

Her hands trailed up his toned back and when she reached his shoulders, she grabbed his loose shirt and pulled it down his arms hastily. He smiled into their kiss, his hands beginning to explore, too. The straps of her top fell slowly down her shoulders, encouraging Michael to kiss the newly exposed skin.

The tips of his fingers pushed up the bottom of her shirt, then trailed across her flat stomach and lingered just above the zipper of her shorts.

With his shirt now forgotten and her jean shorts half way down her thighs, the double gated doors that led to the loft busted open and none other but Sam Axe came strolling in, complete with sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, khakis, and flip-flops... with a beer. The bottle was to his lips, in the midst of a large sip of beer when he saw his friends.

"Jesus! Can't you guys get a room!" Michael groaned into the kiss, backed away just enough for Fiona to see the annoyed look on his face, and allow her to slip her clothes back on.

"Can't you learn to announce your annoying presence," Fiona shouted out after zipping up her shorts and pulling herself up from the hood of the charger. She sat on the edge with her legs still wrapped around Micheal's lower waist.

"It's not like you live here," Sam shouted out, taking uneasy steps toward the couple, partially afraid that she'd hurt him and partially afraid that he'd see something he didn't want to. "That's twice in 24 hours that this happens! Any more incidents and I'll start fining you for indecent exposure, little missy!"

"What, so you think that because you mooch here means you have more of a right to pop in unexpected?"

"I bet that's not the only thing that got popped into unexpectedly," he muttered under his breath.

This time, Michael couldn't hide the grin that was forming on his face and tightened his grip on the woman he held in his arms. When he realized she was still on the hood of his Charger and squirming in her blue jean shorts, he yelled.

"Woman! You're still on my car!" He picked her up, his hands going under her thighs to support her weight as he moved her from the hood of his car.

"First the kitchen, now the Charger- what next, Fi? On the mini bar in Carlito's Restaurant?"

"Sam," Michael called out after setting Fi down on the ground, still holding onto her as she struggled to get past him. "Did you come for a reason," Michael asked in a flat tone.

"Ya... but it can wait... you two just... finish... or... whatever," Sam muttered, walking around Fiona in a cautious manner and climbing up the stairs to the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL. So... how annoying is Sam? LOL. Just kidding. I love Sam. Review if you want the 3rd chapter! Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes! I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

**Rating: Ehh... Idk. :D**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own them, mannnn.**

**Summary: Taking the meaning of "wrong place, wrong time" to a whole new level.**

**A/N: Finals are over and summer is here! Now, while I wait for June 14th like the rest of you, I'll be writing a lot more(hopefully). So here's the last chapter. I hope all of you like it and I can't apologize enough for not updating this sooner. There's really no excuse except for sometimes I can be REALLY lazy and useless. LOL Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**:]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The club was packed with some of Miami's finest. A fast-paced song played throughout the entire building. It was so loud, people had to nearly scream at each other to talk. A great number of people were dancing in the middle of the club, strobe lights and fog machines everywhere. Michael led her through the bustling crowd with her hand in his. He pulled her along gently, looking back every now and then to find her slightly dancing, then smiled and stopped in front of one of the club's many bars.<p>

"Sam's upstairs in one of the hotel rooms. We tapped into the security feed, so he'll let us know if we have any surprises headed our way."

"Right. So our mystery man comes in, you swoop in and introduce yourself... and... where do I fit into all of this?" Michael, after motioning to the bartender for two drinks, pointed directly to the dance floor. Fiona followed his line of sight and by the time her head swung around to refuse, Michael had already backed away, sipping on his drink with a grin on his face.

–

She swayed in the back of the dance floor, keeping her eyes directly on Michael and the guy he was "dealing" with. With her watered down drink still in her hand, she tried to move closer to where Michael was sitting. As she made her way across the dance floor, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She looked back to see who it was and all but rolled her eyes. Not wanting to making a scene with Michael so close to dealing with their mystery man, she continued dancing with the random guy attached to her backside. By now, she was in clear sight and Michael could easily see her.

Suddenly, a voice came through on her headset and she did roll her eyes this time.

"Okay, Fi.. uh... everything looks clear on my end so..." There was a bit of rustling in the background and a feminine sigh could be made out faintly through her earpiece. "I'm gonna... go use the restroom.."

She sighed as the two men in front of her shook hands, but almost froze on the dance floor when both of them turned their heads and pointed.

–

"Hey man, isn't that your girl out on the dance floor?" Michael nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, I didn't want her to interrupt us or nothin', so I told her just to go dance and drink until we were done with business," Michael explained in one of his many acquired accents.

"Well I'd say business is done here. I'll give you a call tomorrow, Mr. Preston." Michael nodded, reached forward to shake his hand again, and got up from the couch where he had been dealing and talking with this man for almost an hour. Fiona sighed in relief when she saw Michael was heading to the dance floor.

She turned around and gave the guy behind her a look, then removed his arms from around her waist.

"Playtime's over. Get lost."

She felt another hand on her upper arm and suddenly, she was spun around.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Actually, there's something I need to take care of first..."

–

She led him to the elevator and waited patiently for it to open. She pushed him inside quickly when the doors opened and shoved him against the wall as the doors closed them in. She reached behind her quickly to press the floor's button and then went back to loosening his tie and belt. She dragged her lips across his neck and watched as he gripped the metal handrail that went around the entire elevator.

"Fi..."

"Shut up and follow my lead."

"Wha-" The doors opened and she grabbed his tie, pulling him out of the elevator and down the hallway until they made it to a certain room. She let her hand trail down his chest and let it linger just above his unbuckled belt until she reached into his pocket and grabbed the card to unlock the room.

He took over, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other hand to forcefully push open the door. His lips sought her's out and they met in a heated kiss. His fingers loosened the ties that kept her dress together, but he was stopped by a loud scream that wasn't Fiona's.

The two couples instantly looked at each other, one man in particular growing red in the face, but not from embarrassment.

"Oh, no! Michael! Look what we've done," Fiona exclaimed dramatically, fixing her dress and wrapping her arms around Michael to conceal his loose trousers and opened shirt.

Veronica rolled away from the couple standing in the doorway, picking up her clothes as she ran into the bathroom. Sam pressed his lips together and shook his head slowly. Michael caught onto what was happening and tried his hardest not to smile.

"Oh, Fi. How unfortunate. I guess we just walked in at the wrong time, huh?"

Fiona nodded her head and placed a hand on Michael's chest, pushing him out of the room.

"Sam... we are so sorry. So.. very sorry," she muttered as she closed the door behind her and grabbed Michael's hand once they were alone in the hallway. "My work here is done."

"Home?"

She nodded.

"And lock the damn door this time," Sam yelled out from inside the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha. I wish I could've made this story a little longer for you guys, but I ran out of ideas. If you guys have any story ideas you'd like to see me write about Fiona and Michael, shoot me a message or something. I need some inspiration. Hahaha. Love all of you and thank you for all the reviews! You guys are the best!**


End file.
